1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station for operating a Cooperative Multi-Points Transmission and Reception (CoMP), and more particularly, to a base station for operating a CoMP that may enhance a quality of service (QoS) of a user equipment by employing an Inter-cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) scheme and a Precoding Matrix Index (PMI) coordination technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a multiple access scheme of a mobile communication system is being switched from a code division multiple access (CDMA) scheme to an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) scheme. Compared to the CDMA scheme, the OFDM scheme may enhance a system throughput by decreasing interference between users existing within the same cell. However, even though the inter-user interference decreases compared to the CDMA scheme, inter-cell interference occurring from a neighboring cell may not decrease. The inter-cell interference may be one of the biggest causes deteriorating the system throughput.